It's to Die for new
by cybilluv
Summary: Elena's a bartender in LA when Stefan tries to nab her for his bar/except he ends up sleeping w/her. Elena doesn't like to mix bussiness w/pleasure & when Stefan asks her to marry him, she runs. Stefan sends Damon to convince her to take him back but is Damon really going 2 be able to keep his hands off his brothers girl & if he can't will it be 2 much 4 Stefan driving him 2 murder


**Note to readers: yes, yes, yes. It's back my favorite Delena fanfic is back. The rewrite has begun, I hope you enjoy it. For those of you that have already read it nothing has really changed, I just felt as if I rushed the last chapters and because the story has a second part 'Its Worth Living For' I wanted it to be perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these characters the CW and TVD own all the rights to these characters.**

**Rated M: For adult content and smut.**

**Summary: Elena Gilbert is a young bartender hiding the hurt that is her life. Living a life without attachment and taking what she wants in life. But what happens when Stefan falls in love with her and she pushes him away. Will his brother be able to bring her back to him or will he fall for her too, pushing Stefan over the edge, sending him on a killing spear.**

* * *

Elena

The music was pumping loud tonight at 'The Viper'. I could feel it in every fiber of my body, pulsating through me. Every beat was like a jack hammer slamming against my heart, rushing the blood through my body faster and faster, causing my pulse to race and my heart rate to sky rocket. You could smell the sex and sweat in the air. The dance floor was full, bodies grinding against one another. The lights swirling around the room, glistening off of the sweat lined skin.

My body is aching, aching for the pounding to stop. I want it to be over, but when I think about the night ending I think about having to walk up those stairs and crawl into my cold alone. I'm craving a warm body to curl up next to, but it can't be just anybody. It's been so long since I've had someone to warm my bed, someone to make the blood rush without the pounding of the music in my head. The thought is making my body ache, ache to be touch. It's making me ache for him, oh how I miss him so much. I just need to feel someone against me tonight, someone warm around me, covering me.

I close my eyes and think of his warm arms wrapped around my waist and his chest pressed against my back. The music is gone, my heart racing for him. I can feel his fingers brushing against my skin, pushing deeper, harder. Only to be brought back to reality when I hear someone clearing there throat, opening my eyes they lock onto greenest and purest eyes that I've ever seen.

"Wow… you seemed pretty deep in thought there. Somewhere else you'd like to be besides here?" His voice was soft. I could hardly even hear him over the loud music.

I lean over the bar, looking him up and down. A little underdressed for the club scene, but he pulled it off. I made sure I was looking him dead in those gorgeous green eyes, when the next words fell from my lips. "No Handsome, no place else I'd rather be. I was just dreaming of you." I heard his breath hitch in his chest. I know I just found my new catch. "Since I'm already all yours," I slid my finger across his chest. "What else can I get for you?" I ask him, pulling my hand back away from his chest and pressing my palms down onto the bar top.

"Wow…." He stated shaking his head. "No wonder this bar is so packed, with you standing behind the bar." He leaned forward. "Are you asked to take to all of your customers like that? If I went over to the gentlemen serving at the other end of the bar, would he hit on me too?"

I lean forward as far as I can without my feet leaving the ground, brushing my hand a long his and allowing my cheek to graze his cheek, as I pull my lips close to his ear allowing my breath to caress his ear. "If I say yes then are you going to walk away?"

"No…" His breath brushes my cheek.

I pull away from him looking into his eyes. "Then No…" I shake my head and my lips move slowly as the words leave my mouth. My curls shaking around my face as I shake my head. "What can I say, you caught my attention. I like what I see and I want to make sure that you knew that I'd like to see more."

"Water," He smiles.

"What?"

"Water…You asked me what you could get for me. You can get me water."

"Water, really. You walked up to a full bar and you're ordering a water?" I pull back and reach under the bar and grab a chilled bottle of water.

"No…I walked up to a full bar to offer the hottest bartender in LA a job. But you just made it extremely hot in here and now I need water."

"That will be $5.00." I push the bottle towards him and turned my back on him.

"That's all you have to say. I just offered you a job and you toss a bottle of water at me and turn your back to me. What happen to all the flirting and wanting to see more?" His green eyes are dancing in the lights of the dance floor.

"No you came to offer the hottest bartender in LA a job." I refuse to crack even a smile at him.

"Come on, you know…"

"I have a job as you can see and it is one that I'm very happy with thank you." I say cutting him off before he can finish his sentence

"Wow…Why do I feel like I offended you?" He places a ten on the bar, holding his hand down on the bill. I tug it lightly from under his hand. "First tell me why I offended you?" I turned back away from the green eyed mystery man.

"You didn't offend me. I'm just disappointed." I shrug my shoulders and turn towards the next customer, leaving the money on the bar. I no longer push the subject of him paying for his water and I make sure not to make eye contact again. I pour 2 Shock Tops and a Snake Bite. The guest leaves and the green-eyed gentlemen moves into their spot.

"How did I disappoint you already, I've known you all of five minutes?" His green eyes almost gazing through me into my soul.

"I thought that maybe you wanted me for my body." I lean away from the bar top, pushing my back against the coolers, heaving my breast forward.

"Weeelll…." He coughs. "Who wouldn't want you for…? I mean who wouldn't want your body? It's a nice, a fine, a sexy….fuck!" He places his hands on the edge of the bar and pushes himself back.

"Ha ha ha…" I truly laugh out loud at him. "Do I make you nerves?"

"No. I've just never met a girl that's so straight forward and I came here to offer you a job and now you've thrown me off guard and I'm not quite sure what to do."

"First things first, let me clear one thing up for you. I'm not going to work for you."

"You're not." I shake my head no. "Not ever." I continue to shake my head no. "No matter what I say or how much money I offer you." I shake my head one last time. "I should really go then because I really need to find some bartenders or my brother is going to skin me alive."

"You should go then because I'd hate for your brother to skin you alive. You have such beautiful skin….." I sigh "I'd really like to feel it next to mine. But, it was nice to meet you." I extend my hand waiting for him to give me his.

"Stefan." He says.

"Stefan." I repeat smile like the cat that just ate the canary.

* * *

Damon

I'm sitting in the shittiest bar we have in town or wait it's the only bar in this shit for a town. I can't wait to get out of here. I fucked everything that's worth fucking in it and anything that's worth fucking twice I'm bored with already. I don't know why I even bother come back to this worthless town. With the grand opening of 'Sins' in less than a month I should have already made the move to LA. But instead I'm still traveling back an fourth from California to Mystic Falls. Why? I have no clue.

I down the last drops from the bottom of my glass. Pulling out my phone and scrolling down to Stefan… "Nope…. Diffidently not drunk enough to talk to him," I scroll back up and hit the green button.

The phone rings three times and she picks up. "Hey sexy…"

"Damon…" Her voice is soft and soothing as it always is when she says my name, except when she's screaming it.

"Can you pick me up?" I ask as nicely as I can.

"Where are you at? Never mind I know where you are. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Her voice is low and sweet.

I pay my tab, winking at the bartender. I walk out to the front of the bar. Before the door is even closed behind me I can see her fast little red sports car with the tinted windows speeding around the corner. "Not even ten minutes." I laugh to myself, when her car screeches to a stop in front of me. I lean into the now rolled down window. "Hello Andie." I smirk at her.

"Get in Damon." She tells me straight to the point. Her voice is still soft and sweet but I can still since the tone in it that she's not happy with me. The car is quit, for the entire two minute drive around the corner to my apartment. As soon as the car comes to a stop, I step out of the vehicle but she doesn't. I walk around the car to open her door. "There was no reason for you to call me to pick you up you can walk home just fine in less than 10 minutes no matter how drunk you are and you're not even drunk."

"I'm buzzed. You wouldn't want me to drive home and crash now would you?" I put on my best puppy dog face, tugging her out of her seat. "But we both know I don't call you because I need a ride home." I close her car door. "But I do need a different kind of ride." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"No Damon, not going to happen. Not anymore I have a boyfriend." Here breathing is becoming heavy.

"Really…" I take a step away from her. "So you weren't sure to change into my favorite red underwear and bra under, before putting on this sexy button down dress." Her breath hitches and I swear I can smell her getting aroused. "And you're not dripping wet right now just thinking about me inside you?" I push her against the car. "Tell me no." I run my nose up her throat, to the crevice of her neck just below her ear. "Tell me no right now and I'll let you get in your little red sports car and drive home and hope that your boyfriend is able to satisfy that throbbing between your legs." I hum in her ear. "Tell me Andie, because I'm two seconds away from ripping your clothes off. So tell me now." I let out a growl from my deep in my throat. "Say it Andie."

"I want you." She whispers into the side of my neck.

As soon as I hear those words I have both sides of her dressed clinched in my hands and I'm pulling her dress open pushing her fiercely against the car. "See I told you, my favorite red underwear and bra." one hand drove straight into her underwear and the other tangled in her hair. I pushed my lips against hers and didn't need to wait long for her to respond. Her mouth opened and welcomed my tongue wrapping her tongue over and around mine. She lets out a low moan when I slid my fingers inside of her. I could feel her breathing stop, as my fingers started to move in and out.

"Damon, take me in side." Andie's voice is raspy and she's pleading.

I start to move my fingers faster, moving my mouth from hers and dragging kisses down to her breast. Pulling them out of her bra and taking her left breast and rolling her nipple in my mouth. "Finish….Finish and I'll take you in side. If not I'll stand her and do this all night." I push my fingers further inside her. Her head rolled back on the top of her car. I knew where she was heading. I always knew. This is what I was good at. If there was one thing I was great at in this world it was making women fall apart. I took her breast in my mouth once more and suckled her nipple, grazing my teeth along it. I felt her knees go weak as she tightened around my fingers. She went completely silent. She was always silent when she came. God it was the one thing I hated about Andie. I loved to make them scream but she never did.

I wrapped my arm under her knees and my other arm under her shoulders, kicking the car door shut up my boot and carried her to the apartment. I pushed the door open and then kicked it closed, never pulling my mouth away from Andie's. Walking her to the bedroom, I tossed her on the bed. I pulled my clothes off dropping everything in one pile on the floor. Reaching into the bedside dresser I grabbed a condom, sliding it into place.

Andie laid still fully dressed with her dress pulled open, revealing her sexy red underwear set. "Aren't you going to get undressed?" I said breathy climbing in-between her legs.

"Why you're just going to ask me to get dressed and leave when you're done." She grabs my hips digging her nails into my ass and pulling me to her wet center. "Now fuck me." Her voice is soft but her body is demanding.

Who was I kidding she was right. I pushed my favorite red underwear to the side and pushed into her. I was sure not to be gentle. She said she wanted me to fuck her and that's what I had planned to do. I trusted into her over and over. "Fuck!" I yelled frustrated. "I really like these underwear Andie, but they're just getting in the way." I placed my hand on her hip and then ripped them. As I yank them down out of my way.

I felt her legs shiver as I pushed into her harder this time. "That's better." I slid my hand under her back and lifted her just a little. It allows me to trust into her deeper, reaching the soft spot on her inner wall. I could feel here legs starting to tighten around my sides and locking around my back. "No not yet Andie, we're just getting started."

* * *

**Look me up on twitter if you want to chat about my stories, your stories or any other fanfics Cybil_luv**

**Still looking for a Beta, as you can see I have terrible grammar.**

**Please if you like this story review and follow, remember stories can be looked up based on both followers and reviews. Thanks for reading along**


End file.
